<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red-faced Red Paladin by Sanaban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348275">Red-faced Red Paladin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaban/pseuds/Sanaban'>Sanaban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is embarrassed, Keith learns to love it, Voltron show is embarrassing, be nice, first fic I ever wrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaban/pseuds/Sanaban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith thanks his lucky stars he wasn't with Voltron when they performed the Voltron Show, but his blade members are beginning to suspect his connection. When he calls on Voltron to help on a mission, can he keep his connections a secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red-faced Red Paladin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/gifts">ninjawrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Icy Panther's Secret Santa!<br/>This is for ninjawrites who requested:<br/>While Keith is working with the Blade, he is super embarassed by the Voltron Show, and does his best<br/>to keep the other members from finding out he is a part of Voltron. Even better if he is a secret fan :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You new here?” a tall, lanky Blade asked, sitting down across the table from Keith, lunch tray in hand. Keith, not expecting anyone to sit with him, started slightly and then nodded as another Blade, shorter than the other, sat next to his friend. </p><p>“The name’s Thas,'' the tall Blade continued. “This is my buddy, Zhek.” </p><p>Thas stood a good foot taller than Zhek but lacked his build. They reminded Keith of Lance and Hunk—if Lance was the taller one and they both grew two feet, that is. </p><p>Keith nodded again, but remained silent, unsure where this was going. Thas didn’t seem to take notice and plowed on. “The other blades are a little”— he paused and then continued in a stage whisper— “stiff. I don’t know if it’s Galra genes to have a stick up your ass, but don’t be scared to try and make friends.”</p><p>“I’m not scared,” Keith snapped, a little too quickly. His brain finished processing the rest of what Thas said. “Wait, aren’t <em> you </em> both Galra?”</p><p>Zhek laughed loudly. “Looks-wise, yeah. But my mother is Xen and nobody knows what Thas’s father was.”</p><p>“I keep telling you, he was definitely Vrighan. Where else would I have gotten green eyes?” Thas opened his eyes wide to prove his point.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. And my grandma was Altean.” Zhek rolled his eyes before moving them back to Keith. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t look Galran yourself. How’d you end up in the Blade?”</p><p>Keith knew it was his fault they were talking about genetics, but this was too personal for him to tell just anybody. He had only really recently found out about his mom and her history with the Blade. “It’s a long story,” he said finally. </p><p>Luckily the two Galrans didn’t push Keith for answers. They nodded, as if they knew exactly what he was talking about. Keith felt like the conversation was over, so he picked up his fork and resumed eating his food. </p><p>“Well, anyways, we didn’t get your name. Or is that a long story too?” Zhek grinned.</p><p>“It’s Keith.”</p><p>“Keith? Sound’s kind of like Kaith. He’s right over there,” Zhek pointed across the mess hall. “But don’t talk to him. He’s super grumpy.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Thas put down the food he was about to eat. “One time, we were on a mission and he almost left me for dead. All because I had flirted with the informant. Said it wasn’t ‘Blade-like.’” Thas emphasized “blade-like” with air quotes. </p><p>“I would have left you, too, dude.” Zhek’s comment was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.</p><p>Keith sighed inwardly. He had always struggled with conversation, not knowing what to say or how to respond. He wished Lance were here. Where Keith floundered, Lance flew. Lance would be best friends with these guys in no time. </p><p>“...paladins of Voltron take on Zarkan...” a voice shook Keith from his thoughts and he quickly looked around to spot a holoscreen showing a brightly shining Coran. “...On Ice!”</p><p>Keith spit his water out all over Thas. </p><p><em> What? Voltron… on ice? </em>Keith’s mind was reeling with confusion at what he just heard and embarrassment as Thas wiped water from his face. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Zhek asked, handing Thas some of his tissues. </p><p>“What?” Keith’s eyes darted between the two Blades and the TV. Hunk was now <em> ice skating </em> towards a very much <em> not </em> Zarkon. “Ah, I’m… uh… really sorry. Uh Thas. Sorry.”</p><p>Thas opened his mouth to respond, but Keith could only hear Pidge’s voice ring out with “Don’t worry, Hunk, I got your back!”</p><p>
  <em> What the hell? </em>
</p><p>Zhek seemed to notice what was drawing Keith’s attention and looked behind him at the screen. “Ah, the Voltron Show? Have you seen it?” His eyes moved back to Keith. “They just started broadcasting. I haven’t actually watched it yet—”</p><p>“Show?” Keith’s full attention was on the screen now, disbelieving. Shiro was now joining the “fight,” and although Keith’s horror and embarrassment was rising, he couldn't look away. </p><p>“Yeah. It sounds like Voltron is trying to get the word out about the coalition, so they are doing shows so people know who they are.”</p><p>“They look ridiculous if you ask me.” Thas had finished cleaning up and was looking at Keith. “I don’t always love the Blade, but quiznak, am I glad we don’t do anything like that. Also, thanks for the shower,” he winked good-naturedly.</p><p>Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Voltron? On ice? Performing <em> shows </em>? Since when was Voltron a performance group? He knew some members of Voltron would jump at the opportunity to perform—like Lance— but Pidge? Shiro? Did someone have a blaster to their head? Make them choose dignity or life?</p><p>“They look like you!” Zhek noticed, looking at the screen again. The paladins had removed their helmets, now giving a speech about their fight. </p><p>Keith paled. If they learned about his connections to Voltron, he’d never live it down. He was just beginning to build a reputation among the Blade members and this would ruin it. </p><p>“No, they don’t! I’ve got...black hair.” He knew that wasn’t going to work, but embarrassment was fogging his brain. </p><p>“The tall guy—the black paladin?” Zhek pointed to Shiro. “He’s got some black hair. Maybe you’re related! You could be from the same planet!” </p><p>Keith shook his head desperately. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Your ears are really similar, too.” Zhek continued, as if not hearing Keith. Keith subconsciously touched his ear.  </p><p>Thas laughed. “I don’t think I’ve seen aliens with ears like that.” </p><p>“Well, I’m done.” Keith suddenly stood up grabbing his tray. “I’ll, uh, see you guys around.”</p><p>“Bye, Keith!” Zhek waved.</p><p>Keith’s stomach growled on the way to his room.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“”Keith!” Thas waved his hand from down the hall as he ran to catch up to him. “You aren’t busy right? No current missions or anything?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Kolivan put me in charge of a mission. Said I could choose my own teammates. Of course Zhek is coming, but do you want to come, too?”</p><p>“You want me to join you on a mission?” Keith furrowed his brows. “Why?”</p><p>“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I just thought, we’re friends, so you would want to join.”</p><p>Friends? Keith wasn’t expecting that response at all. “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>“Great!” Thas grinned, slapping his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Briefing is in 40 dobashes.” </p><p>As Keith watched Thas walk away, he couldn’t help the smile that slid onto his face. He didn’t make friends well. It had taken him ages to feel comfortable with the Voltron team. He didn’t expect to make friends with any of the Blade members while he was here. </p><p>40 dobashes later, Keith stood beside Zhek and Thas in the command deck, listening to Kolivan explain the mission.</p><p>“These plans are crucial. They cannot remain in the Empire’s hands.” Kolivan stood in front of them, hands held behind his back. “You will need to retrieve them quickly. Our informant has been… hesitant… to give them to us. We have a cloaking device on the ship that should allow you access to a hangar on the base. Get in, get the plans, and get out. You are to report to hangar seven in one varga with anything you will need. Dismissed.” </p><p>Thas and Zhek turned to leave, but Keith remained still. </p><p>“Keith?” Kolivan met his eyes. “Do you have a problem?”</p><p>“Sir, just a question. About the informant.”</p><p>“Continue.”</p><p>“Why is he hesitating? Has he turned against the Blade?”</p><p>Kolivan sighed and turned back to the consol. “He has been compromised. The Empire suspects he may be working with us, and they have laid hands on his child to keep him in control. He hasn’t communicated with us since last movement, and I imagine that he thinks the Empire will kill his son if we get our hands on the plans.” A pause, and then, grimly: “He’s probably right.”</p><p>Keith opened his mouth, but Kolivan stopped him with his hand. </p><p>“I know what you are thinking, Keith. And if we could get both the plans and his family, we would. But we’ve calculated this risk; it’s too big and these plans are too important. There will be no more discussion. You are dismissed.”  </p><p>Keith clenched his jaw and looked at his feet. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>He followed Zhek and Thas from the room, heart in his stomach. He felt like his stomach was pinched between his loyalty to the Blade and his overwhelming sense that this was wrong. . If he followed orders, he would be indirectly killing a man, not to mention his child. Kolivan had said that the Blade had no way to save them and get the plans, but maybe there was someone else...</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Keith mumbled, listening to the phone ring. </p><p>“Keith!” Shiro’s voice rang out from the phone. “You never call! What’s going on?” </p><p>“Shiro, I don’t have a lot of time, but I’ve got a problem and I need your help.” Keith took a deep breath and continued. “The Blade is sending on a mission that is going to get a child killed. They said there’s no other choice.” </p><p>He felt tears fill his vision and his throat close up. </p><p>“I can’t… I can’t kill them, Shiro.” He choked out.</p><p>“Understood. Tell me what you know about the mission and I will speak to Allura to see what we can do. Leave it to us, Keith. We won’t let you down.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>The door from the hangar slid open and Thas, followed closely by Keith and then Zhek, slid in. </p><p>Thas glanced at the map on his arm display. “Down this hallway until the end and then a sharp right.”</p><p>They moved silently, eyes out for sentries and alarms.</p><p>Just as they rounded a corner, however, an alarm blared through the halls, lights flashing a warning red. Keith pulled out his knife, holding it ready. He looked to Thas and Zhek, who had done the same. </p><p>“When did we trip an alarm?” Keith hissed. Thas shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>A booming voice over the alarm answered his question. “Voltron is attacking the outer perimeter.  All soldiers are needed for outside defense. </p><p>“Voltron? Why is Voltron here?” Thas looked bewildered. It was Zhek who shrugged this time. </p><p>“It’s just a coincidence, probably.” Keith didn’t look at either of them. </p><p>The noise from the alarm stopped, though the light was still flashing. Footsteps filled the silence from the alarms and the trio ducked around a corner, out of view.</p><p>A group of galra soldiers passed, with a massive one taking the lead, followed by an even bigger group of sentries.  </p><p>Keith waited until he couldn’t hear any more footsteps and then peaked his head around the corner. The hallway was empty. And with Voltron creating a distraction, it would likely remain empty for a while. </p><p>Keith motioned to continue and they made their way down the hallway once again. They hadn’t made it far when a figure in blue, much quieter than the galra, slipped into the hallway. </p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>“Keith!” Lance stage whispered, eyes widened along with his grin. He raised his hand and waved it hard in the air.</p><p>Shiro appeared next to Lance, giving Keith a small wave before pulling Lance’s arm in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Are you… are you friends with Voltron?” Thas’s face remained serious, but the tone hinted otherwise.</p><p>“No.” Keith’s cheeks were hot. “They probably mistook me for someone else.” </p><p>Thas snickered. “Mmm hmmm. Because you’ve got a clone out there with your same name.” </p><p>“We are in the middle of a mission. Let’s talk about this later.”  Keith was praying they’d magically forget this whole encounter. </p><p>“Talk about you and <em> Voltron </em>. Wait, don’t they have a Keith, too?” Thas looked to Zhek who gasped dramatically. </p><p>“You don’t think—”</p><p>“Guys. Mission.” Keith’s tone was clipped as he moved down the hallway. The two galrans followed silently behind.</p><p>As Keith and Zhek entered the data bay, Zhek pulled out a flash drive and plugged it in. The screen lit up, flashing symbols that Keith didn’t recognize. Zhek apparently did as he started clicking buttons, his usual playfulness replaced by a deadly gravity. </p><p>When the screen lit up blue, Zhek motioned to a touch panel. “Kolivan was right. It’s two-touch activated, so put your hand there. That’s why all three of us had to come.”</p><p>Keith moved to the other side of the room and placed his hand on the panel. The instant he touched the glass, the screen changed, displaying more unknown symbols. </p><p>“This should be quick.” Zhek reached up to activate the comms. “Thas, we’re in. I’ll let you know when we have the plans. Maybe three minutes? Be ready to run.”</p><p>“Roger, roger.” Thas responded from his look-out position. </p><p>As Zhek worked, he looked sideways to Keith with a smirk playing over his lips. </p><p>“So… Voltron, huh?”</p><p>"What about them?" Keith kept his eyes on the screen.</p><p>"They know you." There was no question in his tone. </p><p>"We, uh, worked a mission together. A few movements ago." Keith flinched at the terrible lie. "Kolivan gave me—"</p><p>An alarm blared, the screen turning red, cutting Keith off. </p><p>“Got the plans.” Zhek grabbed the flash drive and turned toward the door, Keith at his heels. “Thas, we are on our way out.” </p><p>Thas joined them as they left the room and they made their way to the hangar where they had left their ship, when Keith’s comms unexpectedly crackled to life. </p><p>“Keith!” Pidge’s voice startled Keith so much he stopped running. Thas jumped as well, so Keith knew his Pidge was broadcasting to his team. </p><p>“H-how—” Keith began, but was cut off by Pidge.</p><p>“Oh, good it worked! I was worried we wouldn’t be able to contact you because you are obviously not connected to our comms, but I reworked your phone to broadcast to your comms, because obviously you don’t use your phone during a mission and—”</p><p>“Pidge.” He heard Hunk in the background.</p><p>“Anyways,” Pidge continued. “Your ship had a cloaking device, right? Well, we, uh, we blew up the hangar it was in. So I think the device is damaged, because I can see your ship. And, your ship is probably no good either. It’s kind of in pieces.” </p><p>“What she’s trying to say is,” Hunk cut in. “We’re sorry we damaged your ship. If you guys can get to the location Pidge sent to your phone, we can pick you up and take you back.”</p><p>The comms went quiet, waiting for a response.</p><p>Keith, cheeks red, couldn’t give one. There was no way Thas and Zhek wouldn’t put two and two together, but he was desperate to keep his reputation intact. If they knew that he had not only worked with Voltron but that he had been a <em> member </em>of Voltron, he’d never live it down. There must be a way out of this. Maybe if he—</p><p>“Roger that. We will head there now.” Thas’s voice brought Keith out of his thoughts. He’d taken too long to reply. He looked to Thas, who raised an eyebrow. </p><p>There was an awkward pause. </p><p>“They sent <em> you </em>the map, dummy,” Thas said good-humoredly, gesturing to Keith’s phone.</p><p>Keith’s face, already flush, burned more as he pulled it up. “Follow me,” he mumbled as he led the way to the pickup location. </p><p>Luckily, the trip to the other hangar didn’t take long and they avoided most of the sentries. The yellow lion flew down to them, mouth opening to lower the ramp. </p><p>“I’m Hunk,” Hunk said to the Blade members as they entered behind the cockpit. </p><p>“Thas.”</p><p>“Zhek.” He waved his hand.</p><p>“Sorry about your ship. In our defense, though, we couldn’t see it.”</p><p>Thas laughed loudly. “No worries, little buddy. It was Kolivan’s, not mine, so no problem there.”</p><p>Behind the cockpit, extra seats hid in the walls. Keith pulled them out and showed the blade how to buckle in. They were clearly made for more human-sized aliens as Keith fit perfectly, but Thas and Zhek made it look like a child’s car seat. </p><p>“So,” Thas began after a while. “You don’t know Voltron, but they know you and your phone number.” </p><p>In response, Keith pressed his hands to his face and sighed. They knew. He knew they knew. But it did not make the truth any easier on his tongue. He looked at the cockpit where Hunk was busy flying and then back to where Thas and Zhek were sitting. He met their eyes before moving them to focus on the ground.  </p><p>“I—” Keith’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I know Voltron, we... I was a paladin. Before. Before I came to The Blade of Marmora.”</p><p>Thas looked at Zhek. “You owe me 45 GAC.”</p><p>Zhek groaned as Keith’s eyes shot to Thas.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I bet Zhek that you were a part of Voltron. Zhek said you only worked with them.”</p><p>Keith gaped.</p><p>The yellow lion entered the hangar, ending any further conversation.</p><p>“Coran says to meet in the <b>command deck</b>. Everyone else is already there.” Hunk said, slipping out of the cockpit. </p><p>They followed him down the ramp and towards the command deck. As they walked, Hunk turned to Keith.</p><p>“Shiro and Lance got the guy and his kid out. Lance says the kid is super cute and only talks about Voltron.”</p><p>Keith smiled in response. </p><p>Entering the command deck, Keith saw the other paladins already there, standing with an unfamiliar Galran—the informant, Keith assumed.</p><p>Shiro was the first to notice them enter and walked over to them. </p><p>He introduced himself to Thas and Zhek, apologized about the blown-up ship, and promised a quick return to the blade. Then he turned to Keith. </p><p>“It’s good to see you, buddy.” He put his human arm on Keith’s shoulder and then gestured with his metal arm to the Galran. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” </p><p>He led Keith over to the group. “This is Ontav. Ontav, this is Keith”</p><p>Ontav reached out and gripped Keith’s hand, his eyes shining. “The black paladin told me what you did. I owe you my life.”</p><p>Keith shook his head. “It was all Voltron. I just let them know you were in trouble.” </p><p>Then he noticed a small, purple head popping around Ontav’s legs. A small Galran child looked up at Keith with wide yellow eyes. Ontav leaned down and picked him up. “Brix, this is Keith. He is from Voltron, too!”</p><p>“Actually, I—”</p><p>“You’re Voltron, too?” Brix smiled widely. “I knew Voltron would save Daddy. They save all the people! Like the green man, and the tiny girl, and the skinny people.”</p><p>Ontav hushed Brix. “Sorry, he loves watching the Voltron Show. The Empire doesn’t broadcast it, but I worked our holoscreen to access the channel.” He rubbed Brix’s head. “It was… It wasn’t easy. Being there. But watching the show? He told me all the time Voltron would come. I didn’t think you—” he cut off with a choke, unable to finish the sentence. </p><p>But Keith met his eyes and understood. He felt something in his heart twinge. The show was embarrassing, sure, and he still wished Thas and Zhek hadn’t found out. But it touched him that it had been a glimmer of hope for this kid. Who knew how many more aliens were out there, watching the paladins--with their ridiculous costumes, glittery hair, and exaggerated makeup, looping and gliding around on ice in front of stadiums full of spectators--and thinking, <em> maybe someday they’ll come for me </em>? </p><p>And somehow, even though his face was still red, Keith was glad to have been a part of that.He smiled as the child curled in his father’s arms. “Don’t worry, Brix. I like the Voltron Show, too.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't read a lot of fluff and I have never written a fic before, so I didn't really know what I was doing, but I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>